Broken to Happily Ever After
by LauraGarthwait
Summary: A short One-Shot continuation of Charming-The Broken Kingdom Jax, Tara, Abel


It was a peaceful morning when Tara wandered outside and sat down on her front porch swing. The birds were singing, the sun warming her skin, a gentle breeze in the air, and the sounds of her precious Abel snoring echoed through the baby monitor in her hands. She had never imagined life could be this good. She stared down at her wedding ring, she loved the way the sun made it glisten. She loved everything about her life, "paradise." She smiled to herself.

Standing up and stretching her arms she made her way back into her bedroom gazing on the bed at Jax's perfect chiseled naked body. Her breath hitching in response.

"You gonna stand there gawking or come over here and kiss me woman?" He mumbled sleepily with a smirk on his lips. God, she loved him. She hopped down on the bed and put her mouth on his. He wrapped his arms around her securely, while their tongues danced together. He had just unhooked her bra when Abel's tiny voice echoed through the monitor by the bed. Tara smiled in spite of the situation. His coos always made her smile, no matter what she was feeling. "My boy," Jax sighed, "the master of timing."

Tara giggled and hoisted herself up off the bed shaking her ass in Jax's direction, making his shaft throb in response.

"How's momma's little man today, huh?" Tara crooned, swooping up Abel from his crib. She stared down at him as he latched onto one of her breasts. He looked so much like Jax already. His hair looks more like Jax's than cotton-white now, and his vivid blue eyes matched Jax's perfectly. She could get lost staring into both of their eyes.

"When am I gonna get a shot at those puppies?" Jax chuckled pulling her from her thoughts. "When he's finished." She smiles seductively licking her lips at her husband whose erection she could still see sticking out through his gray sweatpants.

"I can't see me at all in him anymore." She stated, changing the subject-until a better time. "He's got your porcelain complexion," Jax sat down beside her, "my skin definitely ain't that pretty."

"I guess," she agreed, "he'll probably darken up though as he gets older." She smiled. She definitely did not mind her baby being the spitting image of her husband. She preferred it actually.

When Abel finished eating, she handed him off to Jax. "I fed him, you change him." She stifled a laugh as Jax's nose wrinkled in response. He hated diaper duty, especially since Abel peed and pooped every single time cool air hit his butt.

"I'll give you five-hundred dollars if you'll do it." He pleaded pouting his lips.

Tara laughed, unable to hold it back any longer, "not a chance Teller." She walked out of the room leaving her husband to his own devices as he changed the diaper or diapers depending on how this particular change goes.

She could hear him muttering to himself as she stood quietly in the hall against the wall. "Babe! Help!" Jax yells in a panic after only a second.

Tara laughed again, "diapers it is." She poked her head into the nursery. "Yes?" She snorted out with a laugh as she watched her husband hold one diaper over Abel to catch the urine and poop before they got all over both of them.

"Not funny." He hissed. "Yes, it is." She disagreed still in a fit of laughter but grabbing a diaper wipe from the container to wipe Abel off.

"He's a little poop and piss machine. I don't know how someone so little has so much shit in him. He's got good aim, the little shit damn near hits me every time." Jax states with a laugh, looking down at his son with adoration. He picks him up in his massive arms and holding him close against his chest kissing the top of his head after he throws his soiled t-shirt over by the door.

The scene in front of her warmed Tara's heart, the love Jax has for Abel and her shows in everything he does. His actions remind her everyday just how much he loves the two of them.

"We better get over to Gemma's before she sends a posse out to get us." She says with a smile and an eye roll when she notices the time. She loved her extended family more than anything but these early morning breakfast gatherings were for the birds. She'd much rather sit home in her pajamas and enjoy her favorite boys all to herself at least until around noon or later.

"I'm gonna get in the shower. Wanna join?" He wagged his eyebrows at her. She groaned in response, "Do I ever, but the little prince is wide awake."

"I can be quick," Jax countered, "c'mon ya know ya wanna." He laid Abel back in his crib and wrapped his arms around his wife swatting her butt in the process. He turned the Harley mobile on for Abel and pulled Tara into the bathroom.

…

Abel was sound asleep by the time Jax and Tara emerged from the bathroom. Tara's body ached for some more of Jax but real life waited for them outside of their little bubble.

"You know the kid is asleep, we can just spend the day in bed…" Jax placed carefully placed kisses on her ear, her chin, her lips, and her neck.

Her whole body trembled in response, "that's a great idea." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Knock Knock," they heard Opie's voice calling from the living room. Jax and Tara groaned in unison. "Sorry for interrupting, uh, whatever ya'll are up to." Tara could hear the humor in his tone. She knew he knew good and well what they were up to.

Jax adjusted himself and walked out to greet his best friend or kill him depending what his reason for interrupting is. Tara followed. "What's up bro?" Jax asked.

"Gemma sent me. She said ya'll have skipped on her all week and she's not letting you miss today." He shrugged almost apologetically.

"Told you she'd send someone," Tara grinned, "we're coming I've just got to get Abel ready."

"Well I'm gonna head out. See you guys soon." Opie winked and ducked back out the door.

Tara sighed maybe Gemma or even Piney would be up to babysitting later tonight so her and Jax can get some quality time in together. It had been the first time she had even considered a babysitter since Abel was born but her and Jax could really use some alone time and who better to babysit than Abel's crazy grandparents. She knew everyone at the clubhouse would take step in front of a bullet ten times over for her little monster. He was more loved than any boy could ever be.

She sometimes felt sad that her adoptive parents and Grace never got the chance to meet Abel, but he will never have to feel the way she did in the years after her parents died in that crash. If something were to ever happen to her, he has an army of people who love him and will take make sure he always knows what it's like to be loved.

Her life has changed so much since she found her extended family, she once was broken and now it's practically a fairy tale.

The End

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. I had planned on it being longer but I want to get back to writing my other stories. This was just a get-back in the swing of writing story. Thank you all for your patience!


End file.
